1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to gyrocompasses and in particular to an improved gyrocompass which is compact and inexpensive and has improved accuracy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art gyrocompasses such as illustrated in this application in FIG. 1 include a master gyrocompass G which include a follow-up system of a well known type which supplies an output to a correction signal generator CS which is a separate housing from the master compass G. The correction signal generator CS is connected through a gear train and a synchro-servo system (not shown). The output signal from the master gyrocompass G is fed to repeaters not shown to indicate the output of the master gyrocompass G after it has been corrected by the correction signal generator CS for latitude and speed errors.
With gyrocompasses of the prior art because the correction signal generator CS is separately provided as a separate unit from the master gyrocompass G the gyrocompass is more complicated and is more expensive and difficult to manufacture and to install. Also, such conventional gyrocompasses of the prior art require much more space than the compass of this invention.